regshowfanfandomcom-20200213-history
A Grave Misunderstanding
This story is about Brianna and Noah found out Mordecai’s tickle spot. So they tickle him until he passes out. Thinking he’s dead they tried to hide the body. ' ' ' '''So relax and enjoy the story! ' ' ' It was just a normal day as Mordecai was in the kitchen drinking some soda, until him loud laughing. Mordecai - “Huh?” He went to the living room and saw Brianna tickling Noah’s sides. Noah - “*laughing* s-stop!” Brianna - “Not unless you let me watch my show!” Mordecai - “What are you kids doing?” Noah - “*laughing* Bri-Bri-Brianna wont let me watch m-my show!* Brianna - “The show only last 11 minutes!* Mordecai - “Ok time out! Brianna will you stop tickling your little brother for a few minute.” Brianna - “Fine.” She soon stops tickling Noah and he was breathless. Noah - *breathless* thank you* Mordecai - “Now, Noah what show you where watching?” Noah - “I was watching the Ghost Ventures.” Mordecai - “Look, Noah let watch the show for 11 minutes and u can watch the rest your show ok? I seen it before and the first part is always boring.” Noah - “Yeah that true. Daddy do you have a tickle spot?” Mordecai - “No. Men like me don’t get ticklish. You kids probably got it from your mother.” Brianna - “So you’re not ticklish at all?” Mordecai - “Nope.” Margaret - “Mordecai! Can u come up stairs for a second?” Mordecai - sure! Brianna - *whispers to Noah* let follow him like ninjas to see what is it! “ Noah - ok! ()()()()()()()()() Mordecai - “What up Margaret?” Margaret - “What should I wear? Yellow shirt or pink?” Mordecai - “Pink. Why you ask?” Margaret - “Because I saw some of my friends from high school and we are gonna hang out later.” Mordecai - “Oh cool.” Margaret - “What the kids doing?” Mordecai - “They are just watching TV. Noah asks me if I had a tickle spot. I told him I don’t have a tickle spot.” Margaret - *sarcastically* Oh really?” Mordecai - “Yep! Strong men like me, don’t have a tickle spot.” Margaret - hmm…Mordecai look over there!” Mordecai - “huh?” Margaret trips him which causes Mordecai to fall on the bed. Margaret grabs his ankles and began to tickle his feet. A smile grew on his face as he started laughing uncontrollably and Margaret looked at him. Margaret - “You didn’t I forgot about it did you?” Mordecai - *laughing* Ok! OK! I-I-I do have a t-t-tickle spot! Stop t-tickling me!” Margaret - Hmmm…” Margaret still tickling him, as Mordecai was laughing hard. Margaret - “Ok! Under one condition.” Mordecai - *laughing* “W-W-What?” Margaret - “you watch the kids when I go out next week.” Mordecai - “What! No way!” Margaret - “Ok then...” She began to tickle him again and Mordecai was laughing again. Mordecai - “*laughing* Ok! Ok! Y-you win, j-j-just stop t-tickling my feet please!” Margaret - “Ok!” She soon stops and let go and Mordecai was breathless. Mordecai - *breathless* Thank you.” Meanwhile, Brianna and Noah saw the whole thing. Brianna - “Noah did you see that?” Noah - “Mommy good at karate?” Brianna - “That too, but dad lied. It turn out his tickle spot is his feet.’ Noah - “Wow. What do we do know?” Brianna - “Don’t worry little bro, I got a plan!” ()()()()()()()()() Mordecai was taking a nap on the couch in the living room. Soon Brianna and Noah came in snickering and ready to do to their plan. Brianna - “U got the stuff?” Noah - “Yep!” Noah took out 2 ropes and a sock. Noah - “Now what?” Brianna - “Tie his hands and ankles together.” Noah - “Ok.” Noah soon tied Mordecai’s wrists and ankles together with the rope. Noah - “Now what?” Brianna - “Now give me the sock.” Noah gave Brianna the sock, and she put the sock in Mordecai’s mouth. Soon they both got on Mordecai’s back and tickled his feet. Mordecai soon began to laugh and realize he can’t move and have a sock in his mouth. They continue to tickle him until he passed out. Brianna - “Isn’t this fun daddy?” Noah - “Uh Brianna I don’t think awake.” Brianna - Huh?” They turn around and saw Mordecai unconscious. Noah - “Oh no! I think we killed daddy! What are we going do?” '''Not Done yet Category:Fanons